Skulduggery Pleasant: Detective of Yokai Academy
by VietZACH1423
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant went to Yokai academy as a detective of the police committee. He is now looking after Moka and Tsukune from any dangerous farm and as the danger grew the bullies do as well. Will Skulduggery save them or not.
1. Chapter 1: the living skeleton is back

**Hello guys and welcome to my new story: Skulduggery Pleasant: Detective at Yokai Academy. This story is inspired by the Skulduggery Pleasant series and also Derek Landy writing. Sorry for not updating, I have gone to Germany and got a lot of work to do. Lol! So, enjoy the story and R&R. **

Chapter one: The living Skeleton is back

Skulduggery Pleasant walked through the graveyard of a school for his first day of school. Well, he's not going to school. He is **working **in one. He got a job from Tenmei Mikogam, the headmaster of Yokai Academy, as a detective in the police committee. As he walked, he looked at the place. "Man, this place is some place." He said as he walked. He liked the graveyard serene, because it was his kind of place, in a graveyard chatting to ghost. As he walked, he saw a woman in a business suit waiting for him. "Good morning Mr Pleasant, and welcome to Yokai Academy." She said. He looked at it. "Well, this place kinder looks like a mansion and a school combined." Skulduggery said. "We got a lot of comments like that." The woman told the detective. "So, where is the head?" he asked. "Oh, he is in the office. I will lead you to him." She said as they started walking. Everyone was looking at him. "Is he dead?" someone asked. "Is he a new student?" someone asked. "No, I heard that he is employed by the headmaster as a detective for the rest of the year." Another said. Everyone asked questions of who this man (Skeleton?) is. "Here is the headmaster's office. You may wait until he asked you to come." She said as she went. "Wait! What is your name?" Skulduggery asked. "Oh, it's Ruby Tōjō." She told him. "Oh, nice to meet you Ruby Tōjō." He said. "Nice to see you Mr…" "Skulduggery please." He said. She then left. For some minutes he waited until the headmaster came out. "Nice to see you Skulduggery." He said. "Nice to see you my old friend." He said. It reminds him of how he became a friend and a detective, helping to win the Magic War. "So, still in the detective business then?" The headmaster said. "Well, yeah." Skulduggery said. "And that's the point why you are here. Because, we want you to become one of our detectives in our police committee and save the once who need help." He continued: "We got some people that you need to keep a look out. Here are the profiles of the people." He said as he gave him the Document. "So, I have to look after Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono." He said. "Alright, I will get to work. So, where I'm I staying." Skulduggery asked. "Ruby will show you where you are staying and show you your office." He said as he went to the desk and ran a bell. Ruby went in the headmaster's office. "Yes headmaster?" She asked. "I want you to show him his room and his office please." The head said. "Yes headmaster. Come one then, no time to lose." She said as they waked to his room. "This is where you are staying." She said as he looked at the room. It was a normal room, with a small refrigerator a small TV and a bedroom. He went in and place all the bags a luggage on the desk. "You can come to the office later because you are putting…" "Don't worry about the luggage. It will wait." Skulduggery said. They went to his office. It was normal as well, but the only thing on the table is a suitcase. "Thanks. I will take it from here, Ruby." The detective said. She went and closed the door. He sat down and opened the suitcase. It was all the information he needed to find out about Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono. The entire document is classified and so on. We stood up and clicked his fingers. In an instead, he change from a living Skelton, to a normal human man. Well he is not _that_ human.

**So, there is it, the first chapter of the Skulduggery story of the series. I am planning to write a lot of Skulduggery stories to blind into a series. So R&R and keep all the comments coming! **


	2. Chapter 2: trouble time

**Hello everybody and this is the second chapter of Skulduggery Pleasant: Detective of Yokai Academy. Remember to leave a comment for how the story should go. I need story plots to carry on the story, so enjoy! **

Chapter two: trouble time

Skulduggery woke up in his room. He went to the shower and had a wash. He came out, put his original suit on and went for the door. "Man, it's good to be human again." Skulduggery said. He came to his office and closed the door. He got the phone and called someone. "Have you got anything yet?" He asked the person on the phone. "Nothing much. Moka and Tsukune are just 'just hanging out'." The person on the phone said. "Well then, nothing is happening…" **BANG!** "Sorry, got to go." Skulduggery said and rushed outside. He ran to the vending machine and saw what is going on. Moka and Tsukune are in danger with this kid. He ran to the staff's toilet and change back to his normal skeleton self and ran back to Moka and Tsukune and their attacker. "Why is a cute girl hanging out with this useless boy." The stranger said. Then **BOOM! **The stranger cried in pain as he was… on fire. "Stay back stranger." Skulduggery warned as he approached to the attacker. "Who are you, weird looking skeleton?" "My name is Skulduggery and what you are doing is not a good idea." The detective said. "Piss off." He said as he throne a punch to the detective. Skulduggery dogged and threw a fireball which sends the attacker into next week. "Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked Moka and Tsukune. "Yeah, we are fine." Tsukune said. "Yeah, thanks, and who are you." said Moka. "Oh, just a friend of yours." Skulduggery said as he walked off.

**There you go guys, the second chapter in the story. Keep the comments coming and give me any feedback to help me make the story a success! And rate the story to see if it's cool. It's up to 1 to 10 and here are what they supposed to mean:**

**1: really bad**

**2: bad**

**3: a little bit bad**

**4: not that bad**

**5: good**

**6: very good**

**7: amazing**

**8: jolly excellent**

**9: really, really excellent**

**10: out of this world! **


End file.
